real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Try To Behave
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Dunya arrives at Redemption Island. She ignores Jean-Robert completely, making herself ready for the battle. Jean-Robert isn't surprised to see Dunya and he thinks he has a giant chance on beating her. When the two arrive at the Redemption Duel area, Dunya looks more confident than she already was. Jean-Robert says he knows how to beat her, triggering her big time. Dunya and Jean-Robert battle it out. However, not for long this time. Jean-Robert struggles on keeping his balance, falling off and eliminating himself. Dunya is glad and proud, rubbing her victory in Jean-Robert's face. She puts up her middle finger. Jean-Robert thanks Jeff for playing and leaves. Honolulu When the final ten arrives at camp, Marnix quickly takes Zlatan and Gabriëlla apart to his side and ask them why they flipped. Gabriëlla quickly makes up a lie, saying that she and Zlatan got convinced by Frossi that Marnix was trying to manipulate them. As stupid as Marnix is, he believes the story while still doubting Gabriëlla. Zlatan doesn't understand it anymore. Céleste thanks Zoey, Elina and Fay, excluding Caleb by accident. As Céleste, Elina and Fay talk, Zoey checks on Caleb. Caleb states to Zoey that he thinks Fay has forgotten him. He admits he loves Fay and really wants to be with her. Zoey frowns, wanting to help them but she isn't sure if that would be smart for her game. Berry and Frossi decide to take a walk and talk about the game. Berry and Frossi are both very human and nice. They talk about how Marnix has tried to play everyone against each other. Challenge While walking to the challenge area, Fay and Elina talk a lot about someone they both know. Caleb tries to interrupt the conversation, asking Fay a question. Fay tells Caleb she will answer it in a minute, pissing him off. He then leaves the two girls. At the challenge, Jeff explains what will happen. In this challenge, everyone is locked. They get a chain of keys. One of the keys can unlock them. Once you unlocked yourself, you can unlock a box at the other side of the beach. If you get the right key of the chain, you are able to open the box and get a immunity statue. The first person to get this wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone quickly grabs their chain of keys and try to unlock themselves. The first person to unlock themselves is Caleb, followed by Zlatan and Zoey. Caleb quickly runs to the other side of the beach, followed by Zoey who is full of energy. They reach the box. Zoey pushes Caleb out of the way, pushing a key inside the box which is the wrong one. Caleb then pushes Zoey to the ground. She tells him he's a jerk while Caleb successfully opens the box, guaranteeing him a spot in the final nine. He won individual immunity just as Marnix arrives at the beach. Honolulu Back at camp, Zoey tells Fay and Elina that Caleb pushed her to the ground even when she just gave him a little push. Elina tells the two girls that she feels Caleb should go rather soon. Zoey agrees while Fay doesn't. She says that Caleb should stay. Caleb passes the girls, hearing his name. He knows that the three girls are up to something and he is gonna make their life a living hell. Marnix walks over to Berry and Frossi, asking them if they could help them for one last time. He suggests voting Zlatan because he has been ratting everyone out. He wants to spare Gabriëlla because she's easier to read. Frossi and Berry look at each other. They have been the middle men all the time and they say they will think about it. As Marnix leaves, Zlatan and Gabriëlla quickly ask Berry and Frossi to vote out Marnix. Céleste is very happy, hopping around. She talks with Zoey and Elina while Fay walks towards Caleb. Caleb tells Fay that they should vote out Zoey now. Fay asks why they should turn on their own alliance. She says that Zoey is too strong in challenges and she will win Redemption Island anyways. As Fay leaves, Caleb thinks that Fay is Zoey's dog because she doesn't want to vote Zoey. Caleb is gonna make Fay's life a hell even when she is trying to save his own ass. Tribal Council When everyone sits at tribal council, Jeff asks Caleb how he feels about winning immunity. Caleb says that he's glad he won because some people are targeting him out of nowhere. He looks at Fay, who has no idea about what he's talking. Marnix sighs, telling him that he shouldn't act stupid as he isn't a target. Caleb frowns and Marnix then starts to create drama. He says that Zlatan is a rat and that Gabriëlla is a big sheep. Frossi and Berry look at Marnix, being speechless. Marnix totally turned everyone against him now. Everyone votes. First vote... . . . Marnix . . . Zlatan . . . Marnix . . . Marnix . . . Marnix (Marnix grins, grabbing his stuff) . . . . . . . . . 11th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii... . . . Marnix (9-1) Everyone look at each other, shocked that they made an unanimous decision. Marnix looks pissed, feeling he wasted his second chance. He says that Zlatan and Gabriëlla are the worst players ever, he says Fay and Elina are Zoey's sheep, Berry and Frossi are fine, Caleb is naive and Céleste needs a reality check. He grabs his stuff and leaves, leaving everyone looking shocked still. Votes Elina voted Marnix: "This was about time. Good game, Marnix. You really impressed me with your strategic game." Caleb voted Marnix: "You sneaky little bastard, trying to make me look bad. Don't you ever dare to do that again." Céleste voted Marnix: "Really glad to be voting for you. No hard feelings, suckerrrr!" Zoey voted Marnix: "One of the best players this season. You got to go, buh-bye!" Fay voted Marnix: "My vote is for you tonight, Marnix. Sorry to do this but it's strictly a game decision. Good day and good luck at Redemption!" Berry voted Marnix: "If you weren't so harsh to people, I might have kept you actually." Frossi voted Marnix: "No dude, it's time for you to go." Gabriëlla voted Marnix: "You have been a morceau de merde! Bye." Zlatan voted voted Marnix: "Don't worry though, I will sing you a really nice song when I win and rub my money in your face." Marnix voted Zlatan: "You're a loser. I hope you watch this back and see that you have been played by yourself. Taking me out was your worst move. You and Gabriëlla dug your own grave and I find that hi-la-ri-ous." Final Words "This game is hard, you know. Real tuff. But the people hurt it more because a lot of people inside this game are toxic and I would like to put hot tomato cause on their bodies. But hey, let's see what the future brings. Bye." - Jean-Robert, 12th Place